falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Petroleum Refining
Australian Petroleum Refining (APR) was a Pre-War oil and industrial supplier based out of Botany Bay, Australia. Established in 2031, the company saw massive success as a supplier of incendiary products to militaries around the Pacific. It operated until the Great War of 2077. History APR was founded on 6 December 2031 by two industrialists, Albert Johnson and Steven Junsun. The pair had thought up a scheme to provide cheap oil products to the Australian public by cutting out shipping and processing costs. Growing shortages and rapidly increasing prices allowed the pair to proposition the current government to fund the project. Construction of the processing facility began in the winter of 2032 and continued until summer of 2039, and was characterised by late payments, delayed deliveries and an altogether corrupt and inefficient process. One of the few good ideas acted upon during this 7 year period was the stockpiling of massive amounts of crude oil. Bought from a baron in the Middle East, a 15 year supply of crude oil was purchased and stored at the site. When construction finally concluded, the troubles did not end. Production was slow and dangerous, with a total of 76 incidents in the first year of production alone and 57% of the fuels produced came out 'sticky' and 'globby'. The first two years of production saw no profit for the company, not to mention no progress being made in regards to fulfilling government promises. While this number increased over time, significant portions of production continued to turn out as this 'sticky fuel'. The company, holding out hopes that this expensive byproduct could be used for something, stockpiled the fuel. A Military Contractor In late June, 2044, APR engineer Micheal Hunt fills a small container of the waste fuel, hoping to use it as a fire starter on an upcoming camping trip. However, this plan sees immediate failure when ash from his cigerette falls into the open container, causing it to quickly catch light. The liquid quickly ignited, yet remained as a consistent mass for a significant period. The fuel burned longer, brighter, and harder than crude oil, gasoline or even military incendiary weapons. While this proved to be good for APR's bottom line - who quickly branded the chemical 'H'igh 'P'otency, 'S'emi-'L'''iquid '''I'ncindiary 'F'uel (HPSLIF) - it was not good for Hunt, who suffered significant burns in the ensuing fire. APR ended up garnering the lost material from his wages. APR quickly capitalised on the vast stores of material and their military applications. Envoys invite members of the armed forces of the United States, European Commonwealth and even China. While small amounts are sold to the Chinese and Europeans, the vast source of interest come from the US military, aiming to improve the existence of their man-portable incendiary weapons. Internal US Army trials show HPSLIF to be significantly more effective than previous munitions, and the fuel is quickly put into use with the Flamer and Incinerator. HPSLIF is officially put into military service in the United States Armed Forces in 2049 and would see service in Alaska and China. APR benefitted significantly from dealing with the US military. Not only did their militaristic habits create continual demand, but the agreement signed between the two allowed the company access to the Anchorage oil fields. Tankers would ply the waves between Anchorage, Sydney and the depots on the American West Coast, protected along the way by the US Navy. APR decreased the production of traditional fuels in favour of HPSLIF between 2051 and 2060, ceasing production entirely on April 17th, 2061. The Australian Government naturally felt betrayed, however, APR was under the protection of the United States, and merely received renewed demands to pay back loans. This was done easily with the incredible profits earned by the sale of HPSLIF. Intrigue and Betrayal Steady sale of HSPLIF continued through the 2060s until the Chinese Invasion of Alaska in 2066. While the US reeled from the invasion, APR quickly panicked. Without the steady supply of oil from Alaska, production ground to a halt. To keep up supply (and profits), production was decreased and prices increased just to keep the company fully functional. This angered the US military, who saw APR as reneging on their previous agreements. While APR grappled to maintain afloat, the US Army began drawing up plans for Operation SLASH AND BURN - the takeover, transportation or otherwise attainment of the production of HPSLIF. The takeover of an overseas business was a new process for the US, and as such SLASH AND BURN had to be a very delicate process. Planning lasted 2 years, concluding in late 2071. First, the US removed troops from APR facilities. In previous years, US Marine personnel protected APR tankers and facilities, while Navy vessels would escort convoys from Alaska. Under the pretense of increased Chinese offensives, the military pulled all armed forces from APR facilities in Australia. Then, rumours of unsafe working conditions and environmental abuse were spread in the local area. The Australian government, seeing the US pull it's support away from the company, increased demands for reimbursement. Starting in early 2073, APR's stock price began to rapidly and steadily decrease and the company seemed likely to collapse. On March 6th, 2074, secret negotiations began between APR and the Chinese military. The Chinese military, having seen first hand the effectiveness of the American flame weapons, believed they could develop their own equivalents. Proposed as bunker clearers, the Chinese begin development of a weapon. However, without access to HPSLIF, the weapons would be significantly less effective than their American correspondents. As such, negotiations began as an attempt to close this disparity. Collapse These negotiations would drag until the Liberation of Anchorage in 2076, with ultimately no progress being made. APR wanted a significantly larger proportion of the oil produced by Alaska, while the Chinese wanted to give them the barre minimum. APR envisioned a future where they expanded back into traditional fuels, as well as other petroleum products like plastics. The Chinese, desperate to secure the oil for themselves, refused to agree to such large concessions. This back and forth continued until the success of Operation Anchorage. When American forces overran the Chinese positions, evidence of communications between APR and the Chinese were unearthed. The American government was shocked by this percieved treachery. APR collapsed overnight, with the Australian government offering no protection from angry stockholders, military officials and newsmen. The higher leadership planned to weather the storm into the next year, and attempt to find a buyer in 2078. However, when the Great War began, these plans fell apart, and the company's bad PR began a thing of the past. When the Great War came to Australia, a shipment of oil from an undisclosed buyer had just arrived. The bombs dropped as this tanker was being unloaded. The Botany Bay Processing Facility was abandoned, the workers fleeing to their homes. The remains of the facility were left to decay, yet their precious cargo proved disastrous for the local water table, which quickly turned toxic. Products Australian Petroleum Refining's primary product was HPSLIF, or High Potency, Semi-Liquid Incidneiary Fuel. This flammable jellied petroleum was applied primarily as a military weapon, used by the American and Australian militaries as a key component of incendiary ammunition. Massive amounts were produced and shipped before the War, and so it can still be found in great amounts in Australian, American and even Canadian wastelands. Weapons using HPSLIF were developed outside of the company, however, some were modified and sold under license. Crowd Controller The Crowd Controller is a low-pressure derivative of the Flamer. It sprayed flame at a significantly lower pressure than the original Flamer and was advertised - and employed - as a police crowd control weapon. Police forces in Sydney, Brisbane, and Melbourne all made use of the weapon. It looks almost exactly like a Flamer. Category:Pre-War Group Category:Pre-War Tech Category:Defunct